


You Were Home For Me

by fcrmulated



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caring, Comfort Reading, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homesickness, I Ship It, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons, Retirement, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleep Deprivation, To Read, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcrmulated/pseuds/fcrmulated
Summary: He tried his best to hide the sudden sob that escaped him. Holding in his breath, he waited in fear for any sign of Carlos being awake. Deep down, somehow Charles wished Carlos would wake up. So he wouldn't have to be alone. So he could tell his teammate everything. Maybe Carlos would be able to help. Or maybe he'd think Charles was some sort of fucking pussy. Crying because he missed his old teammate. But on the other hand, Charles wanted Carlos to have a good night sleep. He didn't want to disturb him. He didn't want to be a burden.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After all of my whump fics, I thought it would be a good idea to write a more fluffy one. So here it is, with a fairly new combo, which I am very excited for to see together on the grid! :D Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Dani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this will be split up into several chapters. :) Comments and kuddos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Once again, Charles turned around in his bed. He didn't know what was keeping him from falling asleep. Well... Actually, he did. He was just trying to make himself believe it wasn't true. 

He reached underneath his pillow for his phone again. The screen lit up and almost literally blinded him. Charles flinched at the bright light, through squeezed eyes he looked at the time. 03:11AM. 

The Monegasque sighed, as he considered whether he'd put his phone away and try to get some sleep, or just get through the whole night on his phone. He decide it was best to keep trying to get some sleep, because his body had been through a lot this weekend and needed rest. It wouldn't do any good to stay awake the whole night. At least, not on purpose.

On the other side of the room, Carlos' slow, steady breathing confirmed that the Spaniard was still soundly asleep. It somehow calmed him down. Charles focused on Carlos' breaths, trying to follow.

In... Hold. And out. Again. In... Hold. And out.

But he soon gave up, after almost dying because Carlos took a long time to breathe in again. Charles turned, from facing Carlos' bed on his left side, to his back. He stared up at the ceiling, when all the usual late-night feelings started to get to him.

He'd had this more often. Actually, he always had this. But the last 2 years Seb had been there every time. The German would stay up the whole night, just to make sure Charles would get a good night sleep. Seb felt like home. Now he was gone, and Charles felt homesick. _Very_ homesick. Not to his actual home, to a person. To Seb. His old teammate who'd taught him so much, with whom he could laugh, cry, just be himself. It wasn't that Charles didn't like Carlos. Not at all, he thought his new teammate was great. Caring, funny, but also serious. He knew they would get along well this year. But Seb was the best thing that had happened to Charles in a long time. What they had together was like nothing Charles had ever felt. And now he had left him as well... Just like everyone did. And he knew that sooner or later, he'd lose Carlos as well. Maybe it was better to not get too attached to the man. As hard as it may be, with someone as loveable as Carlos...

A tear escaped the corner of his eye. Quickly, Charles turned to his side again, his back facing Carlos. Afraid that maybe the Spaniard would wake up and see him crying. He didn't want to be seen crying.

_Man up, Charles. C'mon. What are you, a fucking child? No, you are 23 for fucks sake. Just man the fuck up. Suck it up, you child._

Charles kept telling himself the same thing over and over. To _man the fuck up._ But the feeling were too strong, too present in his mind. The fear of Carlos leaving him, the painful memories of all the nights he'd spent with Seb, the sleep deprivation, the annoyance of not being able to sleep.

He tried his best to hide the sudden sob that escaped him. Holding in his breath, he waited in fear for any sign of Carlos being awake. Deep down, somehow Charles wished Carlos would wake up. So he wouldn't have to be alone. So he could tell his teammate everything. Maybe Carlos would be able to help. Or maybe he'd think Charles was some sort of fucking pussy. Crying because he missed his old teammate. But on the other hand, Charles wanted Carlos to have a good night sleep. He didn't want to disturb him. He didn't want to be a burden.

* * *

Soon, it was 4:00AM, and Charles still hadn't managed to fall asleep. It was starting to annoy him. He tossed and turned in his bed, but nothing seemed to work. Again, he thought through the same options he knew he had but was never going to actually go for. 

His first option was to just walk over to Carlos' bed, wake him and just be honest. Charles figured Carlos would be chill about it. But he was afraid it'd be really awkward after that. So, that option was shoved away pretty quick.

His second option was to get some water, and then be a bit too loud, so it'd wake up Carlos. Then he could tell him he couldn't sleep and just hope Carlos would elaborate on it.

His third option was similar to the second, but he would ' accidentally' drop something. And then the idea was basically the same as number 2.

His fourth, and last, option was to try and sneak in Carlos' bed. They both had double beds, so it _should_ be possible to get in without the Spaniard noticing it. But then somehow Charles would have to find a way to get out of the bed early in the morning, before Carlos would wake up.

None of the options seemed worth trying to Charles. Maybe he'd just wait till morning and find some way to tell Carlos at daytime. Or maybe he just wouldn't tell him at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

It now was 4:22AM, and Charles had finally eased down into a light sleep. Only to wake up after getting minutes of sleep, by a terrible nightmare. And of course, it had to include Seb. Out of everyone.

Charles felt himself shake, his shirt soaked in sweat. He pushed off the sheets, as he sat up right. His breath was trembling. Charles wasn't sure if this was real. Maybe he was still dreaming... His eyes flicked over to Carlos, still sleeping. His face was now to Charles' side of the room. The Spaniard's face was peaceful, and very much inviting for Charles to come over. 

Slowly, tears leaked from his eyes again at the faint memories of his nightmare. Charles rubbed his face with both his hands, sighing deep, trying to calm himself down and silence the sobs. He glanced over at his phone, tapped the screen which lit up again and showed the time. 

Fuck. He literally hadn't even had 10 minutes of sleep. It was way too early to get up. A whimper sounded when a sob suddenly escaped him. Charles didn't want to be alone anymore. 

Shaking, he dropped his legs out of the bed. He had to talk to someone. Charles reached from his phone again, unlocking it. He scrolled through his contacts. There were quite a few people who he could call which he knew would pick up, but only one person who he could be honest with. Scrolling all the way to the S, Charles stared at the contact. **Seb.**

His finger ghosted over the green symbol. But he was hesitating. He didn't want to wake Seb, just like he didn't want to wake Carlos. Out of both shame and the fear of being a burden to them. Though, Seb had told Charles, 'You know I'm only one call away. Just whenever you need me, I'll pick up. We can talk for as long as you need.'

The words echoed through Charles' mind. He was sunken so deep into his thoughts, he didn't notice the way he was now full on crying. Loud sobs shook his body. Surprising himself, he quickly put his hand in front of his mouth, in a pathetic attempt to silence himself. But it was already to late.

* * *

Carlos' breath faltered. A soft groan sounded, as he sleepily opened his eyes. He squinted his eyes shut again at the light of Charles' phone.

Charles was sitting on the side of his bed. Shirt still completely soaked. Staring at Carlos. Mortified. His eyes rimmed red, tears falling out steadily. His tears stained cheeks highlighted by the light of his phone he was holding in his shaking hand. 

The Spaniard was awake quickly then. He furrowed his brow, pushing himself up, leaning on his right underarm. ''Charles?'' 

Recovering from the shock, Charles' eyes went wide. His breath hitched, as he started to ramble a bunch of apologies, in several languages. ''Je suis desole, Carlos- I-''

Carlos shook his head, pushing of the sheets till his waist. He sat upright and dropped his legs out of the bed. ''Charles, hey, what happened? Are you okay?'' Carlos just went complete mother hen-mode. He, still kinda sleepy, walked over to Charles, who was still shaking on the bed. Carlos kneeled down in front of the Monegasque. Grabbing the phone from his hands and laying it on the nightstand, before switching on the little lamp also standing on the nightstand. He looked up into Charles' watering eyes.

''Hey, it's okay,'' Carlos grabbed both of Charles' freezing hands. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

Charles felt the shame spread through his body, as he looked away from Carlos. God, he looked like some soft of 9 year old who just lost his favourite teddy bear. Charles wanted to shake it off, tell Carlos it was nothing, just a bad dream. To apologize for waking him up. That it wouldn't happen again. But his mind went auto control. ''I- I don't know,'' He croaked, as Carlos sat down besides him. A warm, muscular arm wrapped itself around Charles' shoulders. 

''It's okay, just calm down, alright?'' Carlos rubbed his hand over Charles' shoulder.

Somehow, Charles calmed down slightly. It was almost like Carlos had done this before. He knew exactly how to react, what to say, what to do.

After the sat like this for maybe 10 minutes, Charles finally had brought up the courage to tell his teammate. ''I- This is gonna sound pathetic...'' He started, but Carlos shook his head. ''You don't have to be ashamed of anything, okay? I won't judge, I promise.''

Charles looked Carlos in his trusting brown eyes. ''I can't sleep... alone. I- I get homesick. And now Seb is gone, I-'' Charles had to take a moment to breathe, so he wouldn't start crying again. ''I just miss him,'' He managed to whisper, his voice breaking. He was expecting Carlos to laugh. To tell him to grow up, just anything in that way. But Carlos didn't.

He gave Charles a sympathetic smile, as he gently pushed the young man closer. ''I understand.''

_I understand._

Charles felt his whole being warm up at the words. He understood. 

Carefully, Charles moved his eyes from the ground to Carlos' again. ''Really? You- You don't think I'm being- like a baby?'' 

''What, no. No, of course not- Hey, I would never judge you, okay? Never. You can tell me anything,'' Carlos smiled again. ''Lando used to get the same. Homesick. He wouldn't be able to sleep, unless...'' The Spaniard paused for a moment. A hint of hesitation in his voice.

''Unless, what?'' Charles asked, quietly. Waiting for the answer he hoped he would get.

''Well, unless I would join him,'' Carlos grimaced, like he felt sad at the memories.

Charles felt way too relieved. He wanted Carlos to join him. Oh god, please yes. 

A short silence fell between them, when Charles spoke up again. ''Could you... could you maybe join me?'' His voice was barely a whisper, but didn't go unnoticed by Carlos.

There it was again, that warm smile. ''Yes, Charles, of course I can.''

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to get settled. Charles carefully pushed his back against Carlos' chest as much as he could. Carlos noticed the attempt and gently wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, pulling him closer. His felt the bare skin against his arm. They'd taken off his shirt, as it was still soaked. Carlos didn't mind. He hoped Charles didn't either. The soft brown mop of hair brushed against his chin slightly.

''Is this okay?'' Carlos whispered.

It took Charles a moment to react, ''Yes, this is perfect,'' He whispered back, almost sleeping already. Because it was perfect. It reminded both of them of their old teammates, a good memory. 

''Good night, Charles,'' Carlos smiled, carefully moving his hand to gently run his fingers through the Monegasque's hair. The movement gained him a soft, content moan from Charles. 

''Night, Carlos.''


End file.
